The invention relates in general to devices for facilitating the carrying of various items, such as bags having handles. In particular, this invention relates to an improved device for carrying and suspending flexible plastic bags having handles.
It is common for shoppers to carry and transport items such as groceries, clothing, sundries, and the like in flexible plastic bags having handle portions. While carrying such bags, shoppers may experience unpleasant discomfort or pain in their hands and fingers. This unpleasant feeling is caused by the weight of the contents in the flexible plastic bags, which causes the relatively thin handle portions to exert an uncomfortable amount of force on the hands and fingers of the user. Additionally, when shoppers transport items in such plastic bags, the bags may not adequately contain the items. For example, groceries that are contained within these flexible plastic bags are prone to tipping over, such as when sitting on the floor or seat of an automobile during acceleration, deceleration, and cornering. This is because the flexible plastic bags lack sufficient rigidity to maintain the items contained therein in a stable position during transport.
Although a variety of devices are known in the art for carrying such handled plastic bags, it would be desirable to provide an improved bag carrier for carrying and suspending multiple plastic bags that is comfortable to hand-carry, convenient to store in a purse or pocket, and inexpensive to manufacture. It would be further desirable to provide an improved bag carrier for carrying and suspending multiple plastic bags that can be suspended from or attached to an object, thereby preventing the contents from falling or spilling during transport.
The invention relates to an improved bag carrier for carrying and suspending multiple plastic bags that can be suspended from or attached to an object, thereby preventing the contents from falling or spilling during transport. The bag carrier includes a generally planar body portion having a peripheral edge extending thereabout. The peripheral edge of the body portion may, if desired, include an enlarged upper flange portion, a pair of enlarged side flange portions, and an enlarged lower flange portion that extend continuously about the peripheral edge of the body portion. The body portion is preferably formed in an ergonomic manner, i.e., in a manner that is safe and comfortable for grasping by a human hand. A plurality of bag holding hooks extend laterally in opposite directions from the sides of the body portion. Each of the bag holding hooks is generally C-shaped, with the terminal ends thereof located adjacent to the side flange portions of the body portion. A plurality of suspension hooks also extend laterally in opposite directions from the sides of the body portion. Each of the suspension hooks includes an elongated flexible arm that terminates in a generally C-shaped suspension hook portion. The bag carrier is preferably formed from a single piece of plastic material, such as polyethylene terephthalate.